Gunshot
by ShemJawn
Summary: Teen!Lock / Trigger warning Death!Fic


Nouveau one-shot, cette fois-ci sur John.

J'ai écouté deux musiques en écrivant **Beyoncé - Scared of lonely** , et **Lykke Li - Until we bleed.**

 **Enjoy** , et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou à corriger d'éventuelles fautes ;)

* * *

Sherlock n'avait jamais eu d'amis... Jusqu'à son entrée au lycée. Un certain John Watson. "Encore une personne banale" se dit mentalement le brun. Puis, un an passa, et il rencontra Molly Hooper, une jeune fille toute fine, avec une allure de gamine. Cheveux châtains, yeux noisettes. Classique.

Ils étaient dans la même classe, et ce fut pendant leur premier cours de sciences que Sherlock remarqua ses aptitudes. Quand le professeur leur annonça qu'ils devaient travailler en groupe, Molly s'approcha timidement du jeune Holmes, et au fil des séances ils devinrent proches, presque amis. Sherlock n'avaient pas d'amis. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres élèves, et c'était réciproque. Il était la cible de moqueries, d'insultes, et parfois de coups, mais il s'était forgé une carapace depuis le temps.

Un après midi, après le repas, Molly et Sherlock s'installèrent sur un banc, sous un arbre, pour parler coagulation de salive et autres expériences scientifiques peu ragoûtantes, quand Molly posa la question fatidique.

 _\- "Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis Sherlock ? Pourquoi tu refuses de me considérer comme ton amie ?"_

Silence empli de gêne.

 _\- "Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau, et de ce fait, les relations sont compliquées. Et puis t'as bien vu comment les autres me traitent."_

 _\- "Je sais mais c'est pas une raison, tu vas pas rester seul toute ta vie. Au fait, tu connais John Watson ?"_

 _\- "De vue, c'est tout. Il a l'air très… Normal. Très ennuyeux."_

 _\- "Je le trouve plutôt sympa moi !"_

Molly finit par convaincre Sherlock d'aller parler à John Watson. La jeune fille se tenait en retrait ; Sherlock et John se saluèrent d'un air un peu gêné, puis Molly s'éloigna. Il parlèrent un peu des professeurs, des cours, et au fil de leur discussions ils en vinrent à des sujets plus personnels, et parfois plus sensibles.

Sherlock parla du harcèlement scolaire qu'il subissait, du fait qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, et John lui parla de son syndrome post-traumatique, dû à un viol qu'il avait subit à l'âge de 8 ans.

Un matin de Juin, alors qu'il faisait assez chaud pour porter des t-shirts à manches courtes, Watson arriva au lycée en t-shirt à manches longues. Personne n'y prêta attention, personne à part Sherlock. En observant la manche gauche du t-shirt, il remarqua du relief. John ayant parlé de son trauma, le brun en déduit qu'il se mutilait, et cachait les bandages avec ses manches.

Sherlock étant Sherlock, il aborda directement le sujet.

 _\- "John, relève ta manche gauche."_

 _\- "Pourquoi ?"_

Sherlock pris un air grave.

 _\- "Pour savoir si tu te mutile ou non."_

 _\- "Ça te regarde pas."_

 _\- "Oh que si. En tant qu'ami j'ai le droit de savoir. Je veux t'aider."_

John fut déconcerté à ces mots mais tenta de n'en laisser rien paraître.

 _\- "Alors ?"_

Le blond ne répondit pas et fit signe à Sherlock de le suivre ; une fois dans les toilettes des garçons, sales et désertes.

Là il souleva sa manche, et le brun vit un bandage couvrant tout l'avant bras de John, taché de sang, encore frais par endroit, surtout au niveau du poignet.

Il ne dit rien, de peur de raviver de mauvais souvenirs. En réalité, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

John lui demanda de n'en parler à personne, en échange de quoi, à chaque fois qu'il se ferait du mal, il montrerait ses blessures à Sherlock afin qu'il en évalue la gravité.

Au fil des jours, il y avait de plus en plus de coupures, et de plus en plus profondes. Mais le brun tenu sa promesse et n'en dit rien. À personne.

Jusqu'au jour où en plein milieu d'un cours d'histoire il reçu un appel de John. John ne faisait jamais ça, il était un élève sérieux et éteignait son téléphone avant d'aller en cours. Mais pas ce matin.

Sherlock sorti de la salle en courant, et le blond lui dit d'une voix tremblante de se rendre dans les toilettes des garçons du premier étage.

Quand Holmes arriva dans les toilettes, il remarqua tout de suite la petite flaque de sang qui dépassait d'une des portes entrebâillées. Il se précipita pour voir John, assis contre la paroi froide de la cabine, tenant fermement son poignet gauche. On pouvait tout de même voir du sang jaillir par accouts d'entre ses doigts. Un rouge vif, signe qu'il avait touché une artère. Une lame de cutter baignait dans la flaque de sang chaud.

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il s'assit à côté de John et lui parla. De tout, de rien, et de son amour pour lui. Watson lui répondit d'un baiser tendre avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser la mort l'emporter.


End file.
